


The Hunter and the Hunted

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako and Moca being little terrors, Gen, Humor, Just read it lol, KaoTomo if you squint, Kinda horror but not really, Rinko is the only sane one, Tomoe and Kaoru chickens, Tomoe really doesnt wanna play, not really applied if at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: Happy Friday the 13th!





	The Hunter and the Hunted

_All she could hear was the loud pounding of her own heartbeat. _

_The thump thump thump kept in rhythm with her own footsteps; fast and erratic. She looked behind her once to make sure she was alone, and by the grace of the gods she **was** alone… at least for a little while. _

_She tried to even her breathing, knowing that hyperventilating at a time like this would be catastrophic for her and those here with her. It was honestly refreshing, the silence fallen around her. It was better than the fast heartbeats and the screams from her and the others. _

_Veering her eyes she saw a machine about ten steps ahead of her. If she could get that bulb to light up above… maybe that can help get her out of this cursed place. _

_Yet she also wanted to find the others. Finding them meant safety in numbers, and that also meant that those she was stuck here with was safe too. She’d rather them not be up on those damned things if she could help it. _

_But getting these things done in front of her meant one more step at getting all of this over with, so with great displeasure she began to work on the machine in front of her._

_“Okay… so blue wire here… has to go here. And this wire-”_

_Her breathing stilled as she felt a presence behind her. It was as if something… something was watching her. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head. The loud beating of her heart began to drown out the silence and the whirs of the machine, yet as she finally turned her head she saw nothing._

_Yet the chill going down her spine wanted to say otherwise._

_So it was no surprise to her that when she had turned her head back towards the machine, a large and marred face was staring down at her._

_Her hands left the machine and it exploded in retaliation._

** _“SHIT!”_ **

“SHIT!” Tomoe chunked the controller across the room, the small object crashing noisily against the wall. Ako’s laughter was heard just beyond and she growled, “AKO!”

“Heyyyy, Sis! I gotcha!”

“I _hate _this game! Why the hell are you making me play it?!”

“C’mon Sis! If you struggle, you may get free!”

“Fuck that! I don’t wanna do any of this anymore!”

_“C’mon, Tomo-chin, Moca-chan will rescue you!” _

Tomoe growled at her phone, “I’m not playing this anymore!”

_“I’m sorry… Tomoe-san… we almost have… all the generators done… so it will be over soon.” _

“Where the hell is Kaoru anyway?” Tomoe stared at the screen, her little player hanging on one of those nasty looking hooks, “She was with me a second ago.”

_“I… am working on one of these lovely machines, of course.”_

_“She’s lying, Tomo-chin~. She’s hiding in a closet right now.” _

_“Ahahah, Moca-chan, I do not know what ever gave you that idea.”_

_“It gave me the idea ‘cause I’m staring at you right now, Kaoru-san.”_

“Ooooo! Where is she, Moca-chan?”

_“She’s in the closet by the warehouse.” _

_“Wha? Of course I am not, Moca-”_

“Oh _this _one?”

_“I am not- EAHHHH!” _

Tomoe glared at her phone, Rinko’s little character pulling her off the hook as Moca and Ako were only cackling wildly. “Moca, you realize you just ratted out one of your teammates, right?”

_“It was hilarious, though, Tomo-chin~” _

“Well, I can tell you that Moca was hiding just behind that tree in front of the closet.”

_“Oh shit-”_

“Fufufu, really? I’m comin’ for you Moca-chan!”

_“Gotta go, gotta run fast boy~”_

Tomoe only sighed again as Rinko finished healing her, the two going to rescue Kaoru who was oddly silent now that Ako had grabbed her from the closet. Better yet, her character wasn’t moving either.

“Kaoru?”

Then her character disappeared. Ako began to cackle, “Did she _disconnect?!” _

_“I… may have accidentally turned off my computer.” _

“…Can you really accidentally do that?”

_“I somehow did.” _

“See, Ako? Moca? This is why I said we shouldn’t do this!”

“But Sis! It’s Friday the 13th! Of course we had to do something! OOO! Maybe we can invite Kao-nee over and we can watch a scary movie!”

“NO!”

_“NO!”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's Friday the 13th so you know I gotta post a small little oneshot about these dorks.
> 
> Was torn on what to do but I've been watching the new DBD videos with Stranger Things lately and kinda wondered what these dorks would do if they played. 
> 
> Kaoru would so hide in the closet the whole time lmao


End file.
